Lo Que Tu Necesitas
by Mep
Summary: Ella, tiene aquello que le hace falta a el. Aquello que siempre parece habersele sido negado. Ella tiene...


_Lo Que Tu Necesitas:_

Ella quería dárselo todo. Todo aquello que necesitase para sentirse bien. Quería ser aquella cuyos abrazos borrasen sus problemas, y le brindasen, entonces, un sentimiento familiar. Aquello con lo que siempre podía contar. Y se pasaba horas de horas en su cuarto, pensando, en esa cosa que le faltaba a Él, y que ella, seguramente, era capaz de darle. Y, si eres de aquellas personas que creen que en un tiempo como aquel, en el cual la guerra parecía ser mas importante que lo demás, era una perdida de tiempo para una chica de 16 ocupar su horas en tales asuntos , pues, te equivocas. Es que si ella era capaz de darle aquello que tanto le faltaba en su vida, no seria entonces mas la fuerza con la que pelease en la guerra, y no seria entonces mas su deseo de volver?¿De salir vivo de aquel lugar, con la victoria como fiel compañera?

Así que ella, dispuesta, meditaba sin salir de su cuarto por horas que no parecían terminar. La duda siempre llegaba, como cuando deseas algo tanto pero de pronto dejas de estar seguro si es lo mejor. Dudaba, que si después de haber descubierto que era esa cosa que le hacia falta, no seria entonces ella capaz de dárselo. Dudaba, que si se lo daba, este fuese a aceptarlo.... pero entonces, cuando la duda parecía mas que la razón, recordaba que todavía no sabia que era ´eso´ , así que , como saber que no vas a ser capaz de dar algo, ¿si no sabes ese algo que es?

Le tomo demasiado tiempo darse cuenta que era ese _"eso"..._ mas por no querer aceptarlo que por cualquier otra cosa. Mas por no querer regresar a aquel tiempo en el que no podía armar dos oraciones sin tartamudear. Por no regresar a _quererlo_.... así que pensaba más, bajo la idea de que aquello no era lo que Él necesitaba, que había otra cosa, en algún otro lugar , que era aun mejor, que le ayudaría aun mas. Que aquello que ella sentía... que nunca dejo de sentir, simplemente, no era suficiente. Y, dudo de nuevo.

¿Es que como decírselo? Como acercársele un día, de lo mas tranquilamente, y soltar de repente un : ´_Se que la vida no te ha tratado tan bien, pero aquí estoy yo, dispuesta a darte aquello que tanto parece haberte sido negado ...._ ¿Y, que entonces? Se quedaba allí frente a Él, con las manos echa una bola, esperando... esperando que se hallase dispuesto, que confiase en ella, que pusiese sus esperanzas en ella. Pero, lo mas seguro, es que no seria así... lo mas seguro es que la miraría de reojo y le dijese con las mejillas sonrojadas que lo sentía mucho, que ella era una chica muy bonita pero que la verdad era que pues la veía como hermana y dudaba que las cosas fuesen a cambiar. Si , aquello sonaba como algo que Él diría.

Su madre, si le preguntara que hacer, daría siempre aquel sabio consejo :´ _Amor, si no dices nada, ¿como saber si estas en lo correcto? Lo mejor es siempre aprender de tus errores, así que trata, y veras que si caes es mas fácil levantarse sabiendo que hiciste todo lo que pudiste.´_

Pero, ¿Cómo trataba? Como articulaba aquello que quería decirle, sin que las palabras, al verle, se atorasen en su pecho, sin que su voz, distraída por los rápidos latidos de su corazón, saliese mil veces mas aguda, delatando el estado de nerviosismo en el que se hallaba. Sin que sus manos, antes firmes, temblasen...¿Cómo se controlaba toda? Si tan solo verle, a la distancia, le hacia sin querer perder el aliento...

No hacia falta decir que estaba dispuesta a estar ahí para Él. Que la verdad era que si le pedía que se quedara a su lado para siempre, pues ella... lo haría. Por que deseaba que fuese feliz. Tanto así. Pero, no es para que se crea que su vida giraba en torno a Él, no. tenia sus amigos... vivía su vida. Era normal, solo que, al verle en la aquella esquina, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos en la cabeza sentía que si podía...si existía una pequeña posibilidad de hacerle sentir mejor, entonces trataría. Por que nada perdía... por que estaba harta de verle sufrir.

Y, puede que parezca la cosa mas fácil del mundo, si. Acercártele a alguien y decirle que le quieres...¿asi de simple no?... pero, aquello significaba mas, por que, aunque odiasen decirlo o si quiera pensarlo, no eran jóvenes normales, no vivían una vida normal, ambos habían crecido antes de tiempo, por circunstancias diferentes pero de la mano de la mismo ser.

Aquello, era de las cosas mas importantes que tenían en común: _Voldemort._ Ella solo espera el día, en el que Él se diese cuenta que si, había alguien que le entendía. O que al menos se acercaba a hacerlo, que había alguien cercano que había pasado por lo mismo. Que se podían sentar de noche, cuando todo el mundo se hubiese ido, y hablar... por horas, de todo y de nada... de cosas triviales que no recordarían al despertar, o de temas importantes... conversaciones que nunca se olvidarían.

Se paro, pasándose las manos por la falda, limpiando en nerviosismo aquel sucio que en realidad no se hallaba allí. Si, tal vez al levantarse no lo había parecido así, pero hoy se lo diría. Le diría que tenia su apoyo, que confiaba en el, que podía contarle lo que fuera. _Hoy_.

Camino a pasos cortos, con la cara tensa. Tenia.... debía hacerlo, aunque no se sintiese capaz. Se detuvo frente la escalera de chicos, con los ojos cerrados, no había nadie mas en la sala común. Todos dormían. Podía tomarse su tiempo. Di un suspiro cansado, y subió su pie derecho en el primer escalón...

-¿_Ginny...?-_ pregunto una voz detrás suyo- ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Quieres que busque a Ron por ti?

Ginny paro en seco y respiro profundamente. No, no quería que lo buscara... quería hablar con _el_ y...

-¿Ginny, estas bien?-pregunto la voz detrás de ella posando una mano en su hombro- Si quieres...

- ¡No!- dijo Ginny Volteándose para encontrarse con los ojos esmeralda de Harry- No, estoy bien, gracias.

Se separo de Él, dedicándole una ultima mirada, para entonces dirigirse a las escaleras de chicas.

-¿Estas segura? Te he estado observando hace un rato y no parecías muy bien...- Harry cerro la boca con las mejillas sonrojadas dándose cuenta de su error.

Se voltio al pie de la escalera, y le observo, deseando, que hubiese alguna forma, en la que pudiese verle así siempre... sin que todo el mundo notase que en realidad nunca había dejado de sentir algo por el.

-¿Ginny...?- dijo el chico, de nuevo cerca de ella. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido? Sus ojos, aquellos que tanto solía observar, le miraban preocupados.

-Disculpa- contesto quitando la mirada no siendo capaz de aguantarla mas- Ando distraída, de verdad, no sucede nada malo.

Poso su mano en el hombro del chico, como para asegurarle que en realidad se hallaba bien.

Este desvió la mirada del rostro de ella, a su mano un segundo. Al regresar le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ok,- dijo- Te creo.

-Bueno, mas te vale- dijo la chica, caminando hacia la chimenea con el chico detrás-¿Cómo es eso de que has estado aquí hace tiempo y no me has dicho? No muerdo, ¿sabes?-

- Si, lo se- contesto el chico entre risas- Parecías muy concentrada y, pues, no quise interrumpirte.

-Oh- dijo esta asintiendo- Esta bien, la próxima vez háblame, que si no lo haces, entonces si _muerdo_.

-¿Cómo que entonces si muerdes?- pregunto el chico con los ojos abiertos mas de lo normal- Pero si hace cinco minutos me has dicho que no...-

-Si no me provocan- dijo la chica riéndose por lo alto- Entonces no muerdo.

Sus risas terminaron en un silencio un tanto incomodo, pero siempre amistoso.

-¿En que pensabas?- pregunto Harry de repente, sus ojos delatando después que en realidad no había sido su intención preguntar.

-¿Cuándo?-

-Antes de que te hablara- pregunto, llegando a la conclusión de que pues ya habia hecho la mitad de la pregunta ahora lo que le quedaba era menos- ¿En que pensabas?

-Cosas...- dijo esta, después de un rato, todavía sorprendida por su pregunta- ¿Por qué?

- No se,- contesto el chico con sinceridad- Parecías triste, aunque decidida. Como si te propusieses algo.

-Lo hacia- contesto ella después de un rato- Pero ahora no tiene importancia.

-¿Cómo no?- pregunto Harry sin mirarla a los ojos-¿ Como algo que meditaste tanto tiempo ha dejado de tener importancia en tan poco?

-Pues,- contesto la chica parándose rápidamente con una expresión molesta- Es así-

-Lo siento- contesto el, parándose detrás de ella- No quise ofenderte, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Ven, siéntate de nuevo, por favor.

Ginny se sentó a su lado sin mirarle la cara, sus ojos siempre en la chimenea, cuyas chispas ligera, pero seguramente se estaban apagando. Y pronto, sin que se diese cuenta quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad.

El, con la cabeza recostada en el respaldar del sillón en el que se hallaban, le _observo._ De nuevo. Y es que el fuego o lo que quedaba de el parecía distraerle, no se había dado cuenta cuando la observaba antes, y no se daba cuenta ahora. Y el, sentía que era mejor así. No podía, ni se sentía con ganas de explicarle por que. De decirle por que era que tanto le observaba. Era mejor que no se diera cuenta, así, se podía perder en pensamientos de los _dos._ Si. Aquellas cosas que quisiese sucediesen.

Cuando quedaron en la oscuridad, ella, que también tenia su cabeza recostada en el sillón, dio un pequeño suspiro, y sintió de repente unas ganas inmensas de verle. Ese plan, que se había propuesto todavía resonando en su mente. Debía decirle. Voltio la cabeza lentamente, como para pasar desapercibida.

Pero, al hacerlo, se encontró con los brillantes ojos verdes que tanto le llamaban la atención. Él la veía a ella también. Tal vez...

Tal vez si le miraba por suficientemente tiempo Él tomaría la iniciativa, le sostendría la mano y le susurraría al oído que la verdad era que la amaba pero tenia miedo de perderla. Que le perdonara, que sabia que había sido un tonto, que debió haberse dado cuenta mucho antes de sus sentimientos, pero que ahora, ahora se la pasaría lo que fuese necesario tratando de recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido. Que le confesase que no había nadie como ella para Él. Si, tal vez si le miraba lo suficiente aquello podía pasar...

Pero, no pudo. No pudo sostenerle la mirada mas de unos cuantos segundos, no pudo evitar bajar los ojos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y llena de remordimiento. No era lo suficientemente valiente, las cosas en riesgo, aunque no lo pareciesen, eran demasiadas. Y es que el le hacia esas cosas, sin quererlo, pero se las hacia. Le hacia sonrojarse, olvidar de repente que iba a decir, que las rodillas le temblasen cuando sonreía. Le hacia volverse, solo con verle, un manojo de nervios.

El, sin saber que hacer, imito también las acciones de la pelirroja. Noto que los brazos de esta, se encontraban a cada lado y tenia los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar las manos que tenia hechas una bola. Sin pensarlo, como aquello que es lo mas común del mundo, agarro la mano derecha de ella con ambas manos, y, poco a poco, dedo por dedo, y con extrema delicadeza, separo cada dedo, y le sostuvo la mano hasta que sus dedos, un tanto lastimados recuperaron su color normal, después, al soltarle repitió el mismo proceso con la otra mano. Solo que esta vez, quien sabe si por que le nació en el momento, o, si lo hizo por que al fin había encontrado una excusa para hacerlo, pero, se quedo con la mano de ella entre la suya, y le dio un pequeño apretón.

Ginny, que desde el momento en el que la mano de el le toco la suya había, por así decirlo, dejado de respirar, soltó un pequeño suspiro, de esos que tanto soltaba cuando estaba alrededor de el y concentro ahora su mirada en sus manos juntas. Sonriendo, por que le gustaba que estuviesen así, aunque, para el, seguramente aquello no significaba nada mas que una buena amistad. Y ella que quería que fuera eso y mucho mas...!

Se quedaron así unos cuantos minutos mas, y ella, de repente sintió un arrebato de valentía de aquellos que no llegan a menudo cuando esta a su lado. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de el, y le devolvió, un poco tarde, un cálido apretón. Podía tomárselo como quisiese: que eran amigos, que siempre podía volver a ella, que esta le ayudaría; o que había algo mas, allí. Que dependía de Él que se convirtiese en algo mejor.

Abrió la boca, o al menos quiso hacerlo, y en su mente susurro un pequeño: ´_Te quiero´._

El la miro, de repente, directamente a los ojos y le sonrió. Y esa sonrisa, que siempre parecía ser la misma. Ahora.... estaba diferente. Mas alegre, mas real. Mas de Él.

J

ugueteo con sus manos unidas un rato, trazando pequeños círculos con su dedo pulgar. Pero, al final, se paro, soltando su mano, sin explicación. Y ella, no pudo evitar sentir que había perdido algo que acaba de conseguir. El, se arrodillo frente a ella, y poso un beso leve en sus mejillas, que demoro, sin quererlo, un poquito mas de lo común. Pero ninguno se que quejo.

Se marcho, subiendo las escaleras al dormitorio, sin despedirse con otra cosa que ese ligero beso. Que, no pareció para ella ser suficiente. Pero sonrió, contenta. Es cierto que no, no le había dicho que le quería, que tenia aquello que el necesitaba, que estaba ahí para el. No se besaron, después de una confección cargada con dramatismo y suspiros como ella hubiese esperado.

Solo se sostuvieron de la mano y se sonrieron. Pero aquello había sido hoy... mañana, _era otro día_. Poco a poco le diría que...

Ella tenia aquello que le hacia falta, aquello que se le había sido negado; que ella podía brindarle: _Amor._

**_--FIN--_**

-----------

_Hola chicas y chicos..!_

_¿Cómo estan? Si lo se, estan hartos de mis one-shot, lo siento. La verdad es que no ha llegado una idea que puedan ampliar lo suficiente como para escribir al menos 5 capitulos. Creanme, es lo que mas quiero, pero pues, no sale. Lastimosamente._

_Espero que les halla gustado mucho, y que me dejen muchisisimoss review, se aprecia bastante._

_Karla Mione, hace tiempo que no le dedico ningun fic a nadie, pero, este te lo dedico a ti, no creerias cuantas veces me acorde de ti mientras escribia la escena de la chimenea. Espero te gusteee...._

_Besos,_

_Mep._

Pd: Vamos, deja un** review**, siempre alegran.

**R.E.V.I.E.W!!!!!-------> ----> -----> ----->**


End file.
